


Between twelve and twelve.

by lostlittlesammie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlittlesammie/pseuds/lostlittlesammie
Summary: a story in both english and danish.





	1. Between twelve and twelve.

If you live in a city, look at the street outside your window, look in the time between twelve and twelve.  
Look at all the people that walk and live on that street.  
Look at the lady, with way to little clothes on, that’s standing and waiting on her next client in the dark night.  
Look at the man that sits in the cold and begs for his next meal, with his little dog by his side.  
Look at those trapped in drunkenness, those crawling for there next drink.  
Look at those that might just be talking a walk, but think about why it’s in the nights darkness they walk.  
Look at the few that drive by, maybe on their way home, to work or maybe just away.  
Look at the house on the other side of where you live, and see the light turn on and off i the different rooms, think about what they might be doing at this time of night, and notice the room where the light never turns off.

Look at the sun that comes up, and then at those that follow the sun.  
Look how many more that are in the days light than in the nights darkness.  
Look at those that move to work, those that walk fast as to not be late and those that just walk, not caring about life.  
Look at the parents that walk their children to school, and the children that walk alone.  
Look at the busses that drive by, think about how many that sit in them.  
Look at the house on the other side again and notice that the light in the room still is on, and that all the other rooms are empty, that those who live might be at work or school.  
Look at the school class that walks by, one teacher in front and one behind the class, count how many kids there are.  
Look again at the man that sits and begs, look at how he lays his only blanket over the sleeping dog by his side.  
Look last at the vehicles that are moving by, look at how fast they're driving, both cars, motorcycles but also the bikes.

Look at your watch now, realize how tired you are, and begin to get ready to sleep, because you have been up for a long time.

Goodnight and sleep well, but remember what you saw.


	2. Mellem tolv og tolv.

Hvis du lever i en by, kig på gaden udenfor dit vindue, kig i tiden mellem tolv og tolv. Kig på alle menneskerne der går og lever på den gade.  
Kig på damen, med alt for lidt tøj på, som står og venter på sin næste kunde i nattens mørke.  
Kig på manden der sidder i kulden og tigger efter sit næste måltid, med sin lille hund ved sin side.  
Kig på dem der er fanget i fuldskab, dem der kravler rundt efter sin næste drik.  
Kig også på dem der der måske bare går sig en tur, men tænk over hvorfor det er i nattens mørke de går.  
Kig på de få der køre forbi, måske på vej hjem, på arbejde eller muligvis bare væk.  
Kig på huset overfor hvor du bor, og se lyset tænde og slukke i de forskellige rum, tænk over hvad de mon laver på denne tid af natten, og læg mærke til det rum hvor lyset aldrig slukker.

Kig på solen der kommer frem, og derefter på dem der følger solen.  
Kig på hvor mange fler der er i dagens lys end i nattens mørke.  
Kig på dem der bevæger sig på arbejde, dem der går hurtigt for ikke at komme for sent og dem der bare går, ligeglad med livet.  
Kig på forældrene der følger deres børn i skole, og børnene der alene går afsted.  
Kig på busserne der køre forbi, tænk over hvor mange der sidder i dem.  
Kig på huset overfor endnu engang og læg mærke til at lyset i rummet stadig er tændt, og at alle andre rum nu er tomme, at dem der bor der måske er på arbejde eller i skole.  
Kig på den skole klasse der går forbi, en lærer foran og en bagved klassen, tæl hvor mange børn der er.  
Kig igen på manden der sidder og tigger, kig på hvordan han lægger sit eneste tæppe over den sovende hund ved sin side.  
Kig til sidst på alle køretøjerne der bevæger sig forbi, kig på hvor hurtigt de køre både billerne og mortercyklerne, men også cyklerne.

Kig nu på dit ur og se at klokken er tolv, indse hvor træt du er, og begynd at gøre klar til at sove, for du har været længe oppe.

Godnat og sov godt, men husk hvad du har set.


End file.
